To Stride Forward
by MaximumAlchemist
Summary: "I'm not going to stay like this forever. Give me a pair of legs. I'm going out to live my life to the fullest."
1. Prologue

**Heh. Sorry guys, my head likes to roam a lot. I love listening to Vocaloid, and inspiration for new stories always stray into my head. My other stories will be continued, but they need editing and better dialogue, so I'm working on improving that. **

**So here's the new story:**

**To Stride Forward**

**Disclaimer: I love writing Fullmetal Alchemist fanfics, but I don't own the anime or the manga.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

My breathing was shallow and my chest craved for air, even though I was gulping in about a million gallons of air. My legs were on fire, they burned and ached.

The world seemed blurry my vision was spinning.

"Come on, Akari! Move it!" the coach ordered from fifty yards away.

I wanted to scream at her to shut up. But I was afraid that if I did, my lungs would burst open.

The world was a blur, and the ground swayed under my feet.

I remembered falling to the ground in slow motion, the world held perfectly still.

Then I blacked out.

_Line Break_

The room was hazy and dim, my eyelids fluttered, and my ears caught glimpses of conversations.

"Sorry ma'am. Your daughter's legs are in critical condition. It seems this disease was in her blood when she was born. I'm surprised she's lived this long."

"B-but the doctors never told us! How?"

"I'm not sure ma'am. The diagnosis told us that the disease has completely infected both her legs. The safest treatment is to remove both her limbs."

Silence.

"W-what? R-remove b-both of A-Akari's l-legs?"

"I'm afraid so, ma'am."

Silence.

_Thud._

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Are you okay, ma'am? _Ma'am!"_

"M-my d-daughter…and f-family…her l-legs…"

The woman broke down in sobs, her words of anguish drowned.

I laid numbly on the bed. It was true—I could no longer feel my legs anymore. It was as if someone had taken all connection from my upper body and disconnected it from my legs, knees down.

My vision was distorted as I stared at the glass of water on the stand next to my bed, not wanting to hear anymore.

The door swung open, and a shadow crossed the room and stood by my bedside.

A warm hand brushed against my cheek, caressing it.

"Hey, little sister. How are you feeling?"

I turned slightly so I could face him.

"A little better, big brother," I said, my voice cracking with lack of use.

I closed my eyes, worn and tired.

Brother laughed softly. "Well then, I'll leave you. See you tomorrow, Akari."

"Bye, Hibiki."

He closed the door, and I was enveloped in darkness again.

A soft sigh escaped my lips. I pressed my head against the pillow, longing to see light and fresh air again.

The door swung open again, and a group of masked men marched in, wheeling a cart full of sharp instruments in.

Behind them were Hibiki and a very scared-looking woman.

Mom.

"W-what's happening? What are you doing?" she asked frantically, clutching Hibiki's sleeve anxiously.

"Ma'am, we have to begin the operation. It we don't, the disease may spread throughout her body and infect her nerves. Then she'll never be able to move, and her life would end," a pretty nurse.

"Why? _Why?" _Mom whimpered, gripping Hibiki even tighter.

"Mom, it's going to be all right," Hibiki reassured her, but his voice was trembling. He tried to look brave and accepting, but you could tell that he was just as scared as Mom by looking at his eyes.

Mom let go of his shirt and rushed forward, but the nurse held her back.

"No, ma'am. You can't go in. They are about to perform the operation," she said.

"B-but, she's my daughter! Surely you can let me go?" Mom's eyes were wild and desperate.

The nurse shook her head gently. "No ma'am. No visitors allowed."

Mom was clawing her way out, tears rolling down her eyes. "NO! LET ME GO! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER! NO!"

Doctors were rushing out to contain her.

"NO! DON'T GO! AKARI!" she screamed as she was forced back.

The last thing I saw was Mom's anguished face, her hands outstretched, trying to reach me before the door was swung close.

Bright lights flickered on, blinding me temporarily.

"Here, girl. This won't hurt a bit," a man said gently, holding a needle full of clear liquid.

I tensed. I hated shots.

"What? What are you doing?" I said, pulling away.

Another masked man seized my hand held my hands out at the man.

"Here, Peter."

Peter injected the needle into my skin, causing my eyes to water.

Right away, my eyes blurred, my vision dimming.

The last thing I saw was a man taking a large scissor-like instrument out, brandishing it like a spear.

Then I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Goodbye, My Legs

**Hi, everyone.**

**Alfons Heiderich: Aw, you're no fun. Is 'hi everyone' all you say? **

**Me: Shaddup. I'm tired. I don't have any energy to argue with you.**

**Alfons: Oh? Short and snippy, are we? **

**Me: *groans***

**ON WITH THE STORY…**

When I awoke, I was in a different room.

Sunlight flooded in from the window next to me, warming my exposed arms. I appreciated the light, but something didn't feel right.

Everything seemed like a dream yesterday.

Maybe it _was _a dream.

But then, why was I feeling like someone had taken a part of me?

My eyes swept across the room, taking in the surroundings.

Machines, a table with a tray of untouched food, tiled floors, security camera, and medicine.

I was in a hospital.

I groaned, my head falling back on the pillow that was cushioning me. What had the doctors told my mother yesterday?

Oh yeah. The disease. In my legs. Spreading. Removing my limbs.

The ones that had carried me so far in my life.

I tried to move, but I couldn't. My lower half just didn't respond.

Or maybe it wasn't just not responding. Maybe…

It just wasn't there anymore?

I cautiously peeked under the covers. What I saw made me suck in my breath hard.

My legs.

They weren't there anymore.


	3. The Most Hysterical Family of the Year

**YAY! TWO CHAPPIES IN 1 DAY!**

**Alfons: Your mood swings are very wide.**

**Me: -glares- So? Your point?**

**Alfons: My point is that you are very hard to understand. **

**Me: Your point?**

**Alfons: I just said what my point was.**

**Me: And your point?**

**Alfons: Never mind.**

**Me: And your point in that?**

**Alfons: *facepalm* **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

My heart was frozen numb. My fingers became stiff, not obeying the orders my brain was giving them to drop the blanket.

What used to be my thin, long, and efficient legs were two stumps, right at my knees.

I moistened my lips, holding back my tears.

But like an old dam, the water broke loose.

I clutched the blanket, tears rolling my face in steady streams, spilling on the mattress.

I choked, biting down on my lips to stop crying. The metallic taste of blood coiled in my mouth, and my lips stung.

The door swung open, and Hibiki and Mom spilled in, both eyes puffy and bloodshot.

Hibiki ran next to my bedside, his raven hair wild and messy. There were dark bags clearly visible under his blue eyes.

Mom looked worse. She looked like Hibiki, except a thousand times worse.

Her dark hair was a tornado's victim. Bald patches were visible—probably spent the entire night pulling on her hair.

Her eyes were red, almost the color of blood. Her pupils were dilated, small and scared. Her nose was bright red and shiny—if she and Rudolf got together for a nose color competition, she would win by a long shot.

Hibiki grabbed my hands. "Are you okay, Akari? What happened? What did they do to you? Are your legs okay? Let me see them!" He sounded crazy and hysterical.

He tugged at my hands, insisting that they let go.

"Come on, let me see!" he yelled, his voice cracking.

I gripped the blanket tightly, refusing to let go. Red drops splattered onto the white sheets.

"PLEASE, AKARI! LET GO!" Hibiki screamed, tearing my hands away.

My hands couldn't take it anymore. They let go, and my legs were revealed.

Hibiki's face was pale and shock and horror clouded his face.

I gritted my teeth. "There you go, brother dear. You wanted to see it, and there you have it. I officially have no legs."

Hibiki sank to the ground, clutching his face, tears rolling down his face.

"Why? _Why? WHY?! WHY IS IT AKARI AND NOT ME!" _he screamed, looking up at the ceiling.

Mom crawled over and took Hibiki by his shoulders. They both sat there, crying and shaking.

Finally, the nurse came over and said, "Ma'am, sir, visitor's hour's over. Time for you to say your good-byes."

They both looked reluctantly up at me, their eyes swimming.

It pained me to see them that way.

"Go on, guys. I'll be fine," I lied, but it was for the best.

They stood shakily, supporting each of their weights.

They exited the room, and the nurse closed the door behind them.

I reclined back on the pillow. _They sure are hyperventilating a lot, _I thought. I chuckled to myself softly.

I drifted into a light sleep, but after what seemed like five seconds, the door swung open, yet again, (have you notice that the door swings open A LOT?) and a boy on a stretcher was wheeled in.

He had blond hair and his eyes were the color of the sky.

His shirt was stained with blood, and he was coughing relentlessly. He caught my eye and looked back at me.

Then the doctors put up a curtain to divide us.


	4. There's Hope

**G'morning. Overslept. BIG TIME.**

**Alfons: zzzzzZZZZZ…**

**Me: Okay, not the latest sleeper in the house…**

**ON WITH DA STORY!**

Six weeks.

Six weeks.

Six _fucking _weeks.

Six _fucking shitty _weeks that I've been confined on this goddamn bed.

The rain pounded on the windows, the sky overcast.

I clenched the blanket angrily and resisted the urge to rip it in half. What was I doing in a bed? Just because I didn't have my legs—_heaven's forbid—_didn't mean that I could lie around like a lazy ass and not do anything.

I glanced at the white curtain dividing the opposite side of the room from my view.

_Who was that boy? Why was his shirt stained in blood? _Thoughts skipped around my head, fading away as soon as they came, not giving time for answers to be processed.

I could only see the silhouette of the body that resided on the other twin side, heaving up and down slightly to show that he was breathing.

A soft sigh escaped my lips as I reclined back into the pillow behind me. Was I ever going to get out of here? Was there even a way?

A small smile played across my face. Yes. _Yes. __**Yes. YES. **_Yes, there was a way.

The doors clicked open, and a group of doctor walked in, followed by two nurses.

I let the doctors proceed to the other side of the drape, and called over one of the nurses.

"Excuse me, could you come here for a bit?"

The nurse looked at the others, and they nodded. She walked over and asked, "What do you need?"

I tried to contain the smile that was eagerly fighting with my lips.

"I'm not going to stay like this forever. Give me a pair of legs. I'm going out to live my life to the fullest."


	5. Approval? Nah, I'm Good

**Hello, dear readers. I am back.**

**Alfons: G'morning. Overslept.**

**Me: You mean 'good afternoon'. You slept way past noon. –continues to brush tangled hair—**

**Alfons: -looks at clock- What the fiddle sticks. **

**Me: -rolls eyes- No, no, you said it wrong. It's 'fuck', not 'fiddle sticks'. **

**Alfons: YOU KNOW I SAID IT WRONG! –Starts chasing—**

**Me: -hits with hairbrush- Welcome to the twenty-first century, 'Fons. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

The nurse looked flabbergasted, then remained her composed position.

"Legs? You want new legs? But you can still use a wheelchair! Why go through the trouble? Besides, it's…painful." Her voice trailed off, leaving only sympathy and concern.

I shook my head, constraining the tears. "No. I'm ready. I want to walk with two feet, not with my hands or someone else pushing me from behind," I said, suppressing the smile.

The nurse paled, then nodded. "Okay. That's fine. I'll inform your parents," she said.

My happiness melted away, and ice formed in my heart. "No, no, no! It's fine! They...don't need to…" I didn't finish my sentence.

The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry. They have to know, because we need their permission."

She turned and started for the door.

No. NO. If Mom and Hibiki found out, they'd never agree.

I scrambled out of bed, and fell face-first on the hard checkered floor.

"Shit…" I muttered, looking back at my inefficient stumps.

I looked up at the nurse, who was now turned around and staring at me.

"See? This is why. They'd never agree," I growled, frustration and resentment growing in my voice.

The nurse's mouth opened, probably to object, but then closed it. She nodded slowly, then said in a tentative voice, "Okay. I won't tell."

I mouthed the words 'thank you' and closed my eyes. I felt my body being carried and set on the soft mattress once again.

_Line break_

I was once surrounded by lights and masked men. On my left there was table full of instruments and two steel…things.

Automail.

Gratitude surged through me, my chest swelling with hope and happiness.

A surgeon held up a needle. "This won't hurt a bit," he promised.

Needless to say, I stuck my hand out, almost eagerly, and let him inject it.

Weariness washed over me and I, once again, sank into a dreamless sleep.


	6. The Big Mean Scary Brother

**HELLO….**

**Alfons: Hello….**

**Me: Hello…**

**We are indeed very boring. **

**ON. WITH. THE. STORY.**

I was in the same room with the boy on the other side of the curtain again. Sunlight broke through the window, and the world outside glistened and shone like crystals after the rainstorm. A rainbow stretched across the sky, glowing vibrantly among the white and blue heavens.

The perfect day to go outside.

Wait.

My heart was pounding so loudly that the boy on the opposite side of the curtain must've heard it as I cautiously lifted the edge of the blanket and peered down.

My pulse quickened and my breathing hitched.

There were two sturdy metal limbs, knees down.

I almost cried with happiness. Sure they were fake, but once again, I could walk the earth again without bothering anyone.

Just then, the doors banged apart and a very, _very, __**very **_angry Hibiki marched in. An ashamed nurse holding a trembling Mom stood in the background, attempting to blend in with the plaster of the hospital hallway.

Hibiki approached me and raised his right palm, his eyes ablaze with anger.

I flinched. Hibiki rarely got angry, but when he did, he was chaos itself. I've seen him argue with mom before, and the next morning, the entire living room looked like a tornado came and wrecked it.

Angry Hibiki was bad. Enraged Hibiki was scary. Insane Hibiki was indescribable. I learned that at the tender age of three.

And let me tell you, I have never, _never _been hit by my sweet, sweet older brother.

He took a shaky breath. _3…2…1…_"AKARISAYOMIWHATTHEFUCKWEREYO UTHINKINGGETTING SUPERPAINFULAUTOMAILSURGERYW ITHOUTASKINGMORMOMFIRSTANDFO RCINGTHENURSE NOTTOTELLUSWEHADTOBEATTHESHI TOUTOFHERFORANSWERSWHYWECOUL DN'TSEE YOUAT ALLYOUSCAREDTHEHELLOUTOFUS!" he bellowed.

He made a swift motion, and a sharp pain exploded on the left side of my cheek.

Hibiki was breathing hard, his eyes swimming with unshed tears. I clutched my cheek, and studied the sheets covering my legs.

"Why…why…WHY AKARI!? ANSWER ME!" he yelled.

I didn't look up.

"_LOOK AT ME, DAMMIT!" _he screamed as he grabbed my collar and jerked me.

That did it.

"LOOK, HERE, HIBIKI! I'M SICK OF SITTING HERE, WATCHING THE WORLD OUTSIDE! I WANT TO GO BEYOND! I WANT TO LIVE MY LIFE TO THE FULLEST! AND SO SITTING HERE JUST WON'T CUT IT!" I shouted.

Hibiki was silent. Then he dropped me on the bed.

"Let me see."

He didn't wait for an answer this time. He snatched the sheet away and saw my steel-plated legs.

He just stood there, a blank expression clouding his face.

He dropped the blanket and murmured, "Well, that's that. There's nothing we can do about it."

I looked downwards and smiled a bit.

_That's right, brother dear. There's nothing you can do about it now. _


	7. The Other Side of the Curtain

**YAY! HELLO, EVERBODY! **

**Alfons: I'm dripping wet now…thanks a lot, M.A.**

**Me: Don't be silly, it was all good fun!**

**Alfons: FUN?! FUN?! SPRAYING ME WITH A HOSE WITH THE FORCE OF A TRUCK WAS **_**FUN?!**_** IT **_**HURTED, **_**YOU KNOW!**

**Me: Pish, that was nothing. In the movie, you got shot in the chest. **

**Alfons: …**

**Me: AND YOU DIED! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TEARS I SHED ANGSTING **_**JUST **_**OVER YOU!?**

**Alfons: I'm glad you cared. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Hibiki sat there, his eyes wide open with disbelief, trembling with disbelief.

"But…you went ahead and did it…you little bitch…" he muttered, his voice on the verge of hysterics.

He tossed his head up with laughter, tears streaming down his face. "VERY WELL, LITTLE SISTER! YOU HAVE TAKEN YOUR FIRST STEP INTO HELL! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU SUFFER WHEN YOUR LEGS BREAK DOWN! STOP FUCTIONING! I'D LIKE—NO, _LOVE_—TO SEE YOUR FACE OF PAIN AND ANGUISH WHEN YOU _DIE_!" he screamed, his mouth split open in a wide grin.

I gritted my teeth. How _dare _he insult my automail, the very ones as my feet!

"Hibiki. Look at me," I chided, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He faced me, his eyes glazed with insanity. I raised my right hand, and slapped his face, putting every ounce of strength into that little motion.

What was the result was a bright red mark the shape of my hand burned into his skin.

He was stunned, then took an uneven breath. He stood, his body figure skinny and thin, as if hadn't eaten for days.

Hibiki wore an expression of absolute hatred, then stormed out the room, slamming the door so hard behind him so hard that it shook the room.

A soft sigh escaped my lips as I reclined back onto the soft mattress.

It wasn't long before I broke into tears.

_Line break_

Hibiki and Mom refused to come see me the week after. And the week after that. Well, that was fine by me. I needed time alone.

I decided to try walking.

I swung my metallic legs off the bed, placing them firmly on the solid ground and edged my way off the bed.

I stood shakily, then _left, right, left, right, left, right, _along with my heartbeat.

I paced around the room, savoring the feeling to be up and about again. The metal chinks and plates clanked softly, as if doing a metallic musical.

I started towards the door. I reached out for the handle, and:

"Where are you off to today?"

I whirled around, and the blond-haired boy smiled at me. His hands were folded across his blanket-covered lap, his skin pale.

How could I answer his question? Where _was _I going?

"Uh…the bathroom!" I covered up quickly. Well, it was outside of the room anyways…

He tilted his head. "Oh. Do you want me to go with you?"

I stared at him, dumbfounded. Did he just ask me if I wanted to go to the bathroom together?

"E-excuse me?! Y-you wanted to g-go to the b-bathroom w-with m-me?" I asked.

It took a while for this to sink into him. His eyes widened slightly and scarlet took over his pale face.

"Uh, s-sorry! It came out wrong, uh, yeah! I said it wrong! I meant to say that…um you know, 'do you want me to walk you down to the bathrooms'!" he stammered, waving his hands in front of him.

I relaxed a little. "Oh. Okay. No thanks. I've got it," I said, turning the knob.

I shut the door quietly and ran down towards the opposite side of the bathrooms.


	8. Thank You (No, Not YOU, Hibiki)

**Hello, everybody! I currently started reading 'Kagerou Days', and I love it! **

**Read it. Now. **

**ON WITH DA STORY! **

The hallways were bustling with people, injured, or visiting. Doctors rushed in and out, occasionally stopping to chat or sit down.

I took a left and came upon a hallway, huge windows surrounding it. I came upon one and pressed my face against the glass, watching the city sprawled out below.

I wanted to reach out and grasp it.

A lump of nostalgia formed in my throat, and before I knew it, I was crying. I slumped against a wall, burying my face in my knees. I didn't want anyone to see me.

I didn't know how much time had passed; to me it seemed like a million years.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up, my eyes blurry and tired. In front of me was a fuzzy image of the boy across the room, separated from me. He was kneeling down, holding out a hand, eyes full of concern.

Did he come all the way out here just to look for me?

I nodded, and took his hand. It was warm.

I leaned against his body, grateful for the support all the way.

Our room had a pinkish tint on it, mixed with orange, telling me that it was evening.

We went separate directions, but before the boy ducked back behind the curtain, he placed a finger on his lips and made a _shhh _shape with his mouth. "Don't tell anyone that I got up. Technically, I'm not allowed to leave this bed," he said, grinning.

I returned the smile and nodded. "Promise."

_Line Break_

The next morning, I got up, wanting to speak with the boy more. When I peeked around the curtain, his bed was empty.

What? I thought that he wasn't supposed to leave his bed.

A nurse came in, the same one that I had requested not to tell my family that I was getting automail. She had a sheepish look on her face.

"Um, if you're looking for the Alfons Heiderich, he's moved out. He's now in building AA-70," she muttered, looking down.

I stared at her blankly.

The question 'What?' fell from my lips.

She straightened, and said, "He was requested to move."

I was thunderstruck. "Requested? By whom?"

She looked down again. "Hibiki Sayomi."

I was flabbergasted. Bewildered. And livid.

"Hibiki? _HIBIKI?! _Since when did HE have permission to decide who should stay in my room?!" I shrieked. "WHERE IS THAT BASTARD OF A BROTHER?!"

She shook her head sadly. "I'm terribly sorry," she murmured.

I stormed back to my bed, and flopped down, crossing my arms, deciding that I wasn't going to unravel them anytime soon.

The nurse sighed and exited, closing the door shut behind her.

_Line Break _

I spent the day staring out the window, watching the other building's window. Twice, a shadow moved in and out of the room, but most of the time, it just laid there.

Something tugged at my gut, telling me to throw something at the window.

Why? Why should I waste my energy like that?

My hands reacted. They told me, _'You won't regret it', _and picked up something. I didn't have time to register what it was—I hurled it out the window.

It bounced off of the other building's window harmlessly, but made a hollow _clang_ enough to startle the people inside of it.

The silhouette, turned and opened the window, and my heart skipped a beat.

The boy that used to reside in the same room with me looked out.

Back at me.


	9. Paper Plane

**HELLOOOOOOO EVERBODY! **

**Awfully pretty today, isn't it?**

**Alfons: I've noticed that you've worked especially hard on this fanfic. Why?**

**Me: Weeell, my dear Alfons, the other two fanfics are preeetty hard. Like 'All's Fair in Love and War', there's a lot of fight scenes coming up, so I'm working on that.**

**Alfons: And 'Paranormal Love'?**

**Me: That one's a bit easier, but with…oops, spoiler alert! **

**ON WITH DA SHORTY! Er, sorry, I meant 'story'…**

I broke into a grin, happy to see him again.

"Hey!" I called out the window.

He tried to yell back, but broke into a coughing fit. He covered his mouth, clutching his chest, his body heaving. When he removed his hands, they were covered with blood.

My smile vanished as soon as it came. I sat there, looking out the window.

So _that's _why…

He looked up and gave a reassuring smile. He mouthed the word 'sorry'.

Tuberculosis.

I sighed and lowered my head, disappointment welling up in me. I _really _wanted to talk, but that brother of mine…

I pushed that thought out of my mind. Instead I held up my hand, motioning him to wait, then got up.

I ran out the room, looking for paper.

_Line Break _

When I got back, he was looking at me quizzically. I snatched up the pen on my nightstand, and scribbled:

'_Write your message on the back of this piece of paper airplane, then send it back._

_Hi! I really wanted to talk to you this morning, but you were gone. They told me you moved. Is your name Alfons Heiderich? I'm Akari Sayomi. Thank you for helping me yesterday.'_

I finished, then folded it quickly into a primitive paper airplane and threw it out the window. It caught a slight breeze, and flew straight.

The boy caught it in surprise, and unfolded it. He looked at the page for a minute, then smiled happily up at me.

He reached for a pen, then proceeded to write a response.

I rested my head on my hands, watching him work. It was cute, how his lip poked out of the corner of his mouth, or how he brushed a strand of his one-sided bangs away from his face.

He looked up, then flicked the paper plane out of his window. I snatched it out of the air, and unfolded it.

'_Hi! Yes, my name is Alfons Heiderich. You're welcome. I'm sorry that I moved, someone requested for me to be sent away. They wouldn't tell me who, though. I really wish I was back in with you. Why don't we meet each other at the courtyard downstairs?'_

I jotted down my reply:

'_Sure! Meet you down there in 10 minutes!'_

He received it, and nodded.

_Line Break_

The courtyard was outside, like a sanctuary. Trees and bushes grew in clumps everywhere, and there was a clear blue lake in the middle.

"Hey!"

I turned and Alfons was jogging towards me, his hair glinting in the sunlight.

I smiled brightly, and waved. As he approached, I could see a happy light in his eyes.

I suddenly remembered what he had told me, about not leaving his hospital bed.

I frowned slightly. "Alfons, didn't you tell me that you weren't supposed to leave your bed?"

He paused, then chuckled a little. "No, I'll be fine," he told me, but I got a feeling that he wasn't telling the truth.


	10. The First and Last Kiss

**Chappies! Chappies! **

**So, this fanfic is going to be shorter than all, because it's not as action-packed. So…look forward to all my other fanfics!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Six weeks later…_

I smiled at Alfons as I leaned back against the big oak tree. The night sky was ablaze with stars, their glittering lights reflecting off the lake, making it look like fire.

Every day, Alfons and I have been throwing back paper airplanes, and every time, he requested to see me down at the courtyard, and every time, I've said 'yes'.

A streak of light fell from the heavens, and Alfons grasped my hands, making me stifle a squeak and blush.

"Look, it's a meteor! Quick, make a wish!" he said excitedly.

I laughed and scratched my head. "Ah, I don't know. You go first," I said.

His face brightened, and he clasped his other hand on mine. "I want to build the best rocket ever. One that will take me—no, _us—_up there." He pointed up at the celestial sky.

I nodded, "Really?"

He gripped my hand tighter. "Yeah. What's yours?"

I blushed. Well, there _was _one thing I wanted most, but I didn't think that Alfons would want to know. If he did, he'd most likely look at me in disgust, and ditch me.

I didn't want that.

"Um…I think…all my wishes are granted!" I said quickly.

He laughed that amazing laugh of his, the one that would make my heart flutter.

"To the stars!" he said, tracing the stars together in the air.

I smiled, and looked up as well. "To the stars!" I agreed.

Alfons faced me, his face red all of a sudden, but had a smile that went a million miles.

He took me by the shoulders, and he…

He…

He…

…kissed me.

It was a light one, on the lips. His lips brushed against mine, his tongue poking out.

I felt two strong hands wrap around me, now pushing further for more. I gave entrance, and his tongue slipped in, playing around.

_Go with the flow, _the girls back at school had told me. _Let your instincts take over. _

I obeyed, tilting my head to get a better angle. I felt a warm hand tangle in my hair, caressing it gently.

Alfons let go, taking his tongue back and pulling away. His face was completely red, as he managed, "Uh, s-sorry! G-gotta go!"

He picked himself up and ran off towards building AA-70.

I was surprised. He'd _kissed _me.

I smiled, tracing the path he'd went along my lips, the memory carefully placed in my box forever.


	11. Bad News

**This will most likely be the last chapter. Sorry! **

…**or not! But it'll either be this or the next.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

It was storming outside. I hadn't seen Alfons for the last two days, and it didn't seem likely to see him again.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Hibiki burst in, a desperate look on his face, but a triumphant fire in his eyes.

"Akari! Akari! I have…bad news," he said in a tone that told me that the news was good to him.

I glowered at him. "What is it? Make it quick." I hated Hibiki now, considering that he'd made my life a hellhole the past three months.

"It's…that Alfons boy," he said, hiding a smirk.

That caught my attention. "What? Is it something I need to know?"

He lost to the sneer. He made a disgusting I've-won-you've-lost-ha-ha-ha face.

"Sorry, little sis, but he's…dead…"


	12. I Love You

**Okay, last chapter!**

**ON WITH THE CLOSE! **

I sat there, thunderstruck. My ears were ringing with the shock, my brain refusing to process what I had just heard.

"W-what?"

Hibiki smirked. "He died, two days ago. He was coughing up so much blood—red, gory, slimy, liquid—"

I pressed my hands against my ears, not wanting to hear more. "NO! STOP IT, HIBIKI! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I screamed.

He sneered. "Oh yeah? You want to know why?" He got up into my face and said, "Because of you."

I removed my hands from my ears. "W-what?" I said again. "How is it me?"

"You know why he told you he couldn't leave his bed? Because he had to stay in there and get medicine injected into him. If he didn't leave all the time, he would've still been alive. But _nooo, _you two had to prancing off together, flirting with each other," he informed me. "That's one of the reasons I had him removed. "But the biggest reason was—I _hated _him."

I clutched my face, tears streaming down my face. "NO! SHUT UP, HIBIKI!"

"My, my, how rude. And I was going to take you to see him too. To say your last good-bye."

I couldn't believe it. Alfons, he wouldn't have died—he had a whole life ahead of him!

I grounded my teeth. "Alright, tell me where he is," I growled.

_Line Break_

I approached the marble tomb slowly, carrying a bouquet of lilies. There were families around, looking at their lost members.

There was one in particular that looked fresh and new—Alfons Heiderich's.

I knelt in front of the grave, the rain hiding my tears. I looked up at the dais, and gently laid the blossoms there.

The perch was dripping wet, but a few drops were a bit darker than others, like tears. Together, they spelled out:

_Do you have something to say to me?_

I couldn't help but smile.

"All right, you win," I murmured.

"I love you."


	13. Author's Notes

**Well, there you have it! My first COMPLETED fanfiction! –clap clap clap-**

**So, how was it? Did you like it? Any criticism? Any suggestions? **

**Here's a question:**

**Do you want a sequel to this? **

**Please put your opinions or answer in the review box! **

**Thanks, everyone! **


End file.
